Multikill: Killtacular
by Aaron.Milne
Summary: The fourth story of the Multikill series, but by far the best one so far. Follows the story of Phoenix team, a group of Marines who have the hardest job in the UNSC, following orders and taking out fellow UNSC members that ONI wants gone, then taking the blame for 'acting out on their own'. But what happens when they finally do act out on their own? Feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet, except for the deep breaths of the rookie nearby. It was his first mission with Phoenix, he was scared, after all, the moment the trigger was pulled, Phoenix was the enemy. The rookie knew nothing about the sniper with him. He just had the Phoenix logo on his back, and OSCI was all that he had labelled.

The mission was simple, assassinate the new General of the UNSC. He was supposedly corrupt, Phoenix was a team who had to do the things other teams couldn't. If a good guy had to die, then Phoenix had to do it, and take the heat for the killing. They had a reputation for breaking the rules, but this would make them enemies of the whole human race.

A call came into the radio 'Osci, there's been a delay, target only just left the building, you have to wait another fifteen minutes.'

'Copy that Derv, get to the extraction point, if we aren't there in 30 minutes, leave.'

The sniper put the rifle down and took a seat. "Well rookie, we have some time to kill, how about you tell me about yourself."

"Well I don't know what to say, my name is Reid, I was part of Dream, before you guys asked me to join."

"What was it like there?"

"Scary, because you know that it's already a shitstorm if they have to call in ODSTs. Every mission could be that one where even ODSTs can't make a difference... Somehow Dream has never gotten that mission."

"You do realize that The Dream Team is here, in one of the ships above the planet, to protect the General for his speech."

"Yeah, that's why they sent me, if I can't kill a member of Dream, then I don't belong on Phoenix."

"We aren't the bad guys Reid, you shouldn't kill a member of Dream unless you have no choice, shoot them in the leg, take their gun, then continue the mission. Only the General should have to die."

"That isn't what Liam told me, he said that Phoenix needs to know if I can do what is necessary to complete the mission."

"He means playing the bad guy, not being the bad guy. You will find Phoenix has a very low kill ratio for combat."

Reid didn't fully understand, but rather than ask questions, he decided to sit back and relax, they would have to run soon. He looked around the jungle area, the moon was behind the clouds, there was no need to hide, you could barely see anything. Unless you had an ODST helmet with night vision. Reid wondered if Osci would be ok without a helmet, most had argued that going from ODST to marine was a downgrade, but Phoenix were some of the best out there, and they had a Spartan on their team, surely Osci would have a helmet if he needed one.

Osci picked up the sniper rifle and mounted it on the rock, the rifle had night vision, but it didn't look like Osci was using that either. "Trucks are pulling up, I can see the target. As soon as you here this thing fire, run."

Reid put on his ODST helmet, grabbed his silenced SMG and waited patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

'Copy that Derv, get to the extraction point, if we aren't there in 30 minutes, leave.'

"You ready to go Chris? I don't want to be here when those ODSTs drop."

"Negative, we have movement, at the mongoose." Chris and Derv hadn't planned on combat for this mission, their silenced pistols were all they took with them, if the enemy fired back, somebody would hear it. But that mongoose was their only mode of transport and if the enemy found it, then the whole mission would be compromised.

'This is Chris calling HQ, we need backup, four soldiers are about to compromise us.'

'We can have Karl there in less than ten minutes, or a Spartan in thirty seconds, however the Spartan will be louder.'

'Can we get the Spartan in fifteen minutes? As loud as you like.'

'Fifteen minute countdown initiated, 5 metres from the mongoose.'

"You do realise that evac leaves in less than half an hour, Osci will leave us behind if we aren't there, the mongoose only holds two people."

"Yeah, but Osci and the rookie have a warthog, if I can get to it in fifteen minutes, I can get a lift with them."

"You won't make it there in fifteen minutes."

"Then let's hope something slows them down." Chris started sprinting off into the trees. Derv ran to the Mongoose, he had to be nearby to help that Spartan and get moving as soon as possible.

Running through the Jungle like this was dangerous, there were patrols everywhere, and animals, if either of them heard him, they would definitely come for him. But if he didn't make it, he would be captured or killed.

Getting to the evac would take five minutes by mongoose. But it took another five from where Osci was, plus parking a five minute run away from your location, in a random direction away from evac. Five minutes in a vehicle was about ten to fifteen minutes running, if the cliff wasn't so damn big, Chris could have run to the ship, but you needed wheels and an engine to get over the gap.

Chris didn't have time to check his watch, but he knew it had been about fifteen minutes when he heard the sound of a fifty calibre rifle firing, followed by alarms and ODST drop pods falling everywhere.

He was too late, that warthog would be gone before he got there, and Chris didn't have a long range radio on him.

He took out his flare and set it off above him, then gripped his pistol, he couldn't get off the planet, but he could always buy some time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get that pelican ready, we leave in 5. Remember, we are waiting on a warthog and mongoose. Take down anything else."

"Sir, an ODST has landed on this side of the canyon, what's the plan?"

"We don't need one Karl, we have more firepower than him, now get ready to fly us out of here." Phoenix only had 7 members left who weren't in prison for war crimes. So Karl had to fly the Pelican, but they had hired out some rebels who owned a battleship to help them out, but the rebels refused to enter the planet's surface.

A mongoose came flying out of the trees and the Spartan on the back jumped off, rolling next to Karl and Liam, before landing upright on his feet. The mongoose continued into the pelican and parked neatly inside. Derv got off and started chaining the mongoose to the wall of the pelican. Karl ran off to help him.

"Hate to be a bother Dan, but you were supposed to bring back two of them."

"If you wanted them both here, you would have given them better transport, Chris ran off before I got there."

"Is the General dead?"

"I don't know, but ODSTs were dropping before I landed, so we know the shot was fired."

A warthog came out of the jungle and parked at the back of the Pelican, Dan and Liam started running towards it. Osci got out of the passenger seat.

"Headshot sir." As he said this a bullet went through his shoulder and he dropped to the ground. They all turned to see an ODST holding a silenced Battle Rifle.

Reid backed up the warthog, knocking the ODST over, he bailed from the warthog and kicked the gun away from the ODST. "State your name soldier!"

Reid looked at the ODST's badge, 'Sam', one of Reid's former squad members. Reid removed his helmet and helped Sam up. "Are you ok Sammy?"

"I'm fine, just a little winded." Reid punched him in the face and Sam fell to the ground unconscious.

"We are taking this one with us, ODSTs have a tracker, they won't blow us out of the sky if there is a member of The Dream Team with us."

Karl hooked up the warthog to the back of the pelican and they carried Osci and Sam into their seats. They flew onto the rebel ship and the ship left without a single issue. Osci had his wound healed on the ship but was told he had to be on bed rest for at least two weeks.

Phoenix was down to five members.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to talk to you about something Reid." It had only been two days since Phoenix became the enemies of the UNSC, but Derv didn't want to waste time. With Chris dead, Derv wanted to get revenge at any cost.

"You want to kill The Dream Team don't you?"

"I only want to kill whichever one killed Chris, I haven't had a mission without him, we stuck together from the start." Sam was handcuffed and sitting beside Reid. Reid had elected to keep an eye on him until they figured out what to do with him.

"Dream aren't killers, any member of Phoenix is worth more alive than dead. If they had a choice, he would be alive. Reid should know this."

"I do, but I also know that knowing Chris is alive will make Derv want to rescue him."

"Where would they keep him?"

"On their ship Derv, no safer place." Derv stormed out of the room, he went into the armoury and grabbed his silenced SMG and pistol. He grabbed four grenades and as much ammo as he could hold. Osci and Karl walked into the room, Karl picked up his shotgun and assault rifle, and Osci picked up his sniper rifle.

"Put that down Osci, you're out of action, I'm going alone anyway."

"You never know when sniper rifle will come in handy, besides, I won't need my left arm if I mount the rifle."

"Doesn't matter, I have to go alone. This is my problem."

"He is our teammate too, we have a plan, and we really need Karl."


	5. Chapter 5

The rebels were ready to take down the UNSC ship, DREAM AURA, but they didn't have the firepower to destroy it, only force it to land. The next part of the plan was to storm the ship and destroy it from the inside, most, if not all of the rebels would die, but they didn't care, this was one of the few chances they had to wipe out The Dream Team.

As soon as DREAM AURA entered the planet it was followed by five Pelicans, four landed away from the ship, the other flew as close as possible, dropping a warthog with two marines.

As the warthog fell, a MAC cannon fired, from the Rebel ship, blasting a hole in the UNSC ship, the warthog went straight through the hole, landing in a damaged ship hallway.

Karl had studied the blueprints of the DREAM AURA, he had visited it many times before the UNSC hated Phoenix. Karl knew exactly how to get to the prison cells, Derv just held on to his mounted turret, blasting anybody who tried to get between him and Chris.

As soon as they got to the prison cells they saw their path blocked by a UNSC Mantis. Derv and Karl bailed from the warthog as soon as the Mantis fired its five rockets. They took cover behind some crates that were laying around the ship.

Derv pulled out a timer, set it to five seconds and threw it at the Mantis. Once the timer counted down, the rebel ship fired another MAC shot, bringing the roof down on the Mantis. An ODST crawled his way out of the broken Mantis, Derv was quick to disarm him and check his nametag.

'Excision' one of The Dream team, Dream had never had a casualty before, but Derv wasn't ready to take prisoners. He pointed his pistol at Excisions head but Karl knocked his gun away.

"We don't kill the good guys if we don't have to, take him with us, remember what Reid said, his beacon will keep us from being blown out of the sky."

Karl unlocked all the cells and they found Chris, beaten within an inch of his life. There were also some other rebels in there who had been captured. The warthog was all busted, but still worked, the gun was broken and there was smoke coming from the engine. Most of the armour was gone but they needed transport.

They tied down Excision on the back, and sat Chris in the passenger seat. Derv climbed on the back with Karl's AR. They took off down the halls for the extraction point, as soon as they got outside a warthog came out of nowhere. It had 3 ODSTs in it, but they didn't fire, obviously they didn't want to hurt Excision.

Suddenly a sniper bullet went through the engine of the ODST warthog, and the engine cut out, the warthog started losing speed. Osci had propped his Sniper Rifle on a rock next to their Pelican. One of the ODSTs climbed onto the hood of his warthog and dived for team Phoenix. He grabbed onto the broken bumper and started trying to climb his way up. Derv untied Excision, stood him up and pulled out his silenced pistol, he looked down at the ODST hanging off the warthog bumper and smiled as he shot Excision in the back of the head.

"Mess with us again, and I will kill all of you." Derv threw Excision's body at the other ODST, making him let go of the bumper as the warthog headed to the Pelican.

As soon as they arrived, Osci ran to the cockpit and started the engines, they didn't even hook up the busted warthog, they just got on board and left as fast as possible.

"Where is Excision?"

"We didn't need him anymore, so I untied him and threw him back to his guys so they didn't come after us."

"Good thinking man, maybe we should let Sam go when we get back."


	6. Chapter 6

Team Phoenix sat down in the Rebels mission room, Liam had asked them to come by for a mission briefing. Apparently resting wasn't a priority for a team of fugitives.

But there were other people in the room, including Sam, another Spartan, and strangely enough, an Elite. Elites were alien enemies of the UNSC, however alien rebels always seemed to help out human rebels. Liam stood at the front of the room to talk to the whole group.

"Firstly, Phoenix has some new members, former Dream ODST, Sam has asked to join us, and we have accepted. The Sangheli warrior Styx, was given to us by the rebels, apparently his abilities would be good for our team. And, a Spartan named..."

"Are you fucking stupid!" Karl screamed. "You recruit a member of our enemies, one of our prisoners, so you plan to give him a gun, and send him with us, to fight his friends? One of these ODSTs is enough, but not a second trigger happy child who is being paid to kill us. To make things worse, you put a fucking alien on our team? He could single handily take down our entire team unarmed, and again, we plan to give the bastard a gun and send him on stealth missions with us? I know we are fugitives, but surely we can get better allies than this."

"Back off Karl, we need experienced soldiers for our next mission. ONI needs us to take out this entire rebel encampment before they attack Nigel Four. We are allowed to do this however we like, apparently the rebels put the UNSC ship DREAM AURA out of commission for a few months, so nobody can stop their attack if we fail. I suggest we disable all of their ships, except for one, which we will steal to escape on. Minimal casualties, but ONI isn't concerned if any rebels die."

Karl felt the need to butt in once again, as he always did when something wasn't right. As much as Liam didn't like it, Karl wasn't afraid to say what the rest of the team was thinking. "ONI isn't concerned if anybody dies. We spend so much time fighting rebels, why aren't we focused on the covenant that are attacking the outer colonies? This team still hasn't killed a single alien because ONI only cares about having control of the UNSC."

"This team is about more than killing aliens, soldier." A man had walked into the room. He was in ONI Uniform, Karl was concerned that the man had heard everything he had said. "Robert Fitzgerald, Office of Naval Intelligence. Yesterday, an ODST soldier known as Excision was killed by one of your team. As you can guess, ONI isn't impressed that you took out a member of their Dream Team, and the team themselves want justice."


	7. Chapter 7

ONI had ordered Phoenix to assassinate the general, they would be held responsible if anybody knew, everything ONI had ever done would be compromised. But the rules of the mission were not to kill any UNSC personnel, or civilians, unless absolutely necessary. The Dream Team had never had a member killed, they were ONIs personal ODST squad, so they never had any missions dangerous enough to get them killed, sure they were still some of the best ODSTs in the UNSC, but ONI never sent them places that they couldn't handle.

"How do you know we did it? Maybe a rebel found him after we let him go?"

"Vozi saw Derv kill Excision, Derv made a point of making sure Vozi watched it."

Derv stood up and walked over to the ONI officer. "They kidnapped one of us, tortured him, and they were going to kill us when we rescued him."

"You don't have to tell me, I'm not here to arrest you, I'm here to warn your team, get off the planet, ONI are sending their best to get you."

"Dream are their best aren't they?" Liam was confused, if Dream was coming for them, they were screwed, Dream would just kill them. Dan however knew better, Dan knew that ONI had another team, one they didn't publicize, he stood up, he had a job to do.

"I thought it was strange that you had sent us a second Spartan¸ especially Camo, the rules were that I can't work with him unless it was Agent business. Now I see that it is Agent business, Agent 4 and 5 reporting for duty sir." Both Spartans stood up and saluted the ONI officer.

"I need you to arrest Derv, however, there was a sniper shot fired, it took out the engine of an ODST warthog. If it was a rebel, it would have been fired on the ODSTs in it, so I have to assume it was a member of Phoenix, somebody skilled with a sniper rifle."

Sam stood up before anyone could say anything. "I fired the shot, that's why I didn't take out any of Dream, because I couldn't kill a former team member. Derv needed me to navigate his way around the ship anyway." Only Karl, Osci, Derv and Chris knew what happened on the mission, however Sam was happy to take the fall for what they did. Karl no longer had a reason not to trust Sam, ONI may execute them for this.

"I was under the impression that it was the team sniper, Osci."

"Osci was shot in the arm in our last mission. He can barely hold a sniper rifle, let alone fire one, I offered to help Derv when he questioned me."

"Ok then, I assume that you plan to come quietly? Rather than try to fight two Spartans. Liam too, the team leader is responsible for the actions of their team, he will need to be questioned."


	8. Chapter 8

The team was down to five members again. However two were injured and weren't ready for combat. Osci had been left in charge of the team, but the teams latest mission was cancelled, ONI didn't see how a team of three could successfully stop the rebel fleet.

"We have to get them back, Liam and Sam shouldn't be punished for what we did."

"Taking on the DREAM AURA was one thing, but taking on ONI HQ on Nigel Four is suicide."

Styx laughed at them "Silly humans, fear is the ultimate weapon, you can't rescue your friends if you are scared of the enemy. But you could always scare them into moving your friends off the planet."

"Nothing we do will scare the UNSC into leaving their own planet. Every rebel here isn't enough to scare them enough to leave."

"Well, they want this rebel planet out of the way, so how about I tell the covenant that I have found a Human planet with minimal defences here, then they will attack with a small force, the rebels will retreat to Nigel Four, the humans will panic and evacuate the planet. Then we can intercept the ships and take back your friends."

"We can't just allow the death of so many people, just for our own selfish desires." Reid seemed to be the only one against the idea of sacrificing two planets to the covenant. Especially planets in the inner colony.

"You weren't there Reid, you don't have to feel guilty for letting them get taken away. Play the bad guy kiddo."

The team stole a rebel ship, Osci and Chris were able to fly the ship even though they were injured. The rest of the team geared up for their mission. Reid took Sam's Silenced Battle Rifle and his own Silenced SMG. Karl took his usual Shotgun and Assault Rifle. Styx had a Covenant Energy Sword and Carbine.

When he was part of the Covenant, Styx was seen as a clown by the other Elites, hated, yet feared by the Grunts, and loved by the Jackals. Jackals loved his hilarious antics, even though Styx was amazingly skilled with stealth and his sword, he always wanted a laugh in combat. He would do anything from attaching a plasma grenade to a grunt as it ran into battle, to giving grunts human weapons with lots a recoil that they couldn't handle, then watching as it lost control of the gun, shooting everything around it, friendly or foe.

Grunts were expendable, so there wasn't any major issue with them dying, but Styx never took anything serious, he eventually fled the covenant to get away from the other elites who mocked him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Covent inbound! Covent inbound! They just attacked the rebel planet, they will surely find Nigel Four soon, we have to get out of here sir."

Officer Fitzgerald hadn't even had a chance to question his new prisoners. Dream was eager to question them too, but with Covenant on the way, Dream had to be prepared for the worst.

"I want these prisoners on the first ship, with the Agents and Dream, and as many ONI officers as possible. I don't care what happens with the rest, you can take charge."

Fitzgerald got to the ship straight away, he wasn't ready to fight the covenant. But he wanted to be one responsible for their extermination. With the UNSC General dead, he was the highest ranking officer in the inner colonies, and he was able to make sure that the next General worked for him.

Five Spartans entered the ship, the Agents.

Agent 5, Camo, diversity, he was skilled with anything, not as good as others in some departments, but he was able to do anything needed in a mission.

Agent 4, Dan, the teams sharpshooter, not just a sniper, but good with any ranged weapon.

Agent 3, Ian, the teams heavy gunner, skilled with recoil and explosives.

Agent 2, Rogue, skilled with close range combat, hand to hand, gun, knife, anything that allows him to watch the life fade from his foes eyes.

Agent 1, Doom, the team leader, and driver, there were originally 10 members of the Agents, but others were either critically injured or killed because they didn't trust Doom's judgement. The remaining Agents had learned that trusting Doom would never get them killed, even hesitating to trust him would be life threatening.

How could anyone feel unsafe with these unstoppable soldiers at their side? However, Phoenix might be after blood, and they never failed an assassination mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting on the ship was turned out easier than they phoenix had thought, however the ship was on high alert, they knew that there were members of Phoenix on the ship.

They had hidden in one of the small dining halls to make sure they weren't being followed. A Marine walked into the room, but before he had a chance to call for help, Reid shot him with the silenced BR. The team moved the body into the corner and moved on to the next room.

They managed to sneak to the prison bay, but two guards were out front. Styx climbed into the vents and dropped down onto the guards with his sword killing them both. The team entered the prison bay and the door shut behind them.

A bright green and yellow Spartan walked out of one of the cells holding a minigun. "You have two choices, drop your weapons, or see how many rounds you can hold before you fall."

Karl threw a Frag Grenade at the Spartan and dived into an empty prison cell next to him, the Spartan opened fire on the team, Reid and Styx dived away from the spray of bullets. The Frag exploded in front of the Spartan coving his line of sight in smoke, Karl stepped out of the cell firing his Assault Rifle at the Spartan. The Spartan returned fire then suddenly the front of the minigun flew off as an energy sword passed through it. Karl and the Spartan turned to see that Styx had used the smoke and Karl as cover to run at the Spartan.

The Spartan elbowed Styx in the chest then shoved him to the ground with his broken gun. He grabbed the energy sword and swung at Styx who rolled out of the way. Karl opened fire with his AR again, getting the Spartan's attention, the Spartan reached behind him getting out his Heavy Machine Gun, also known as a SAW. He fired back at Karl who had to take cover again and the Spartan aimed at Styx who was still on the ground. The door opened and a second Spartan ran through it and tackled the green Spartan to the ground. This Spartan was in purple armour, it was Dan.

"Stand down Ian, they aren't our enemies, they are just a couple of betrayed soldiers trying to survive. As for Phoenix, the UNSC wants you dead, best that you get out of here."

Karl walked out of his cover, still pointing his gun at the green Spartan. "We aren't leaving when half our team is about to be executed."

"They aren't here, they were moved when you entered the ship, Fitzgerald is going to kill them himself if you go near them. Ian, take the ODST to the medical bay, get him patched up, say he is a hostage. Then help him get to the escape pods, I'll meet you there." At that point Karl and Styx noticed Reid on the ground. He had three bullets in his left leg, and one in his left arm.

The green Spartan picked up Reid and sprinted away from the prison cells.

"Now we have to get them back or this whole mission is for nothing. How can we get them without Fitzgerald killing them?"


	11. Chapter 11

"When the Covenant attacked the rebel planet, Fitzgerald went power crazy, when you guys got on the ship, he went normal crazy. He wants your bodies, he thinks you are responsible for the covenant attack, and he told everyone you guys took out the General. If all of Phoenix dies, nobody will know it was from his orders. He also tried to send the five Spartans, who knew what he has done, to the Rebel planet to fight the covenant. I guess he hoped we would die fighting them, we have to head there once you guys are dead."

"So the Spartans have turned on him?"

"No, but they will oppose him if they have the option. Drop your weapons and put on these handcuffs, you won't get near your team without them." Dan escorted Karl and Styx to Fitzgeralds office.

"I just got information from the medical bay, Reid is injured and with Ian. I see you managed to catch the other two that he lost, uninjured." Fitzgerald was holding a pistol, Liam, Derv and Sam were tied up in the corner, two other Spartans were standing with Fitzgerald, one was holding a shotgun and had black and red armour, and the other was in blue and white and held a SAW.

"They trust me sir, they happily put down their weapons when I asked them to."

"Have they mentioned where their last two team mates are?"

"Both too injured to start the mission, flying the rebel ship." Fitzgerald grabbed a microphone off of his desk, as Dan signalled the other two Spartans.

"Take out the rebel ship, Phoenix is on board, no rebels or civilian lives to worry about, the rest of Phoenix is dead, also, contact Ian, tell him to kill Reid." Fitzgerald put down the microphone and pointed his pistol at Liam. "Spartans, kill team Phoenix for me, then prepare to head to the rebel planet." He put the gun against Liam's head and squeezed the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

"It was a few years ago, there were ten Agents and we were all stationed on Harvest. Talwin was six, Mitch the elite was seven, Grave was eight, Travis was nine, Pope was ten. Pope was killed when he failed to follow my driving. We had two warthogs, I told him to keep behind me, but he got scared and tried to put me between himself and the banshees following us. He hit a bump, sent the hog flying, and the banshees got him, and the two of the three marines that we had just rescued.

Travis was the next member we lost, we had to assassinate a covenant prophet, by the name of Truth. Dan saw a chance to kill the Prophet silently, left Travis by himself, an Honour Guard found Travis, we saved him, but the Prophet got away, and Travis had his spine severed, he has been in hospital since.

We lost grave when he got scared of my driving one time, didn't think I could out run seven revenants. He bailed from the warthog, I tried to go back for him, but he was cut in two by the time I got there.

Talwin and Mitch, both of them were a similar story, banshees were following us, Talwin bailed and ran into a cave, the cave collapsed on him when a banshee bomb hit it. Mitch bailed and was about to get hit by a banshee bomb, I had to hit him with the warthog to save his life, but doing so knocked us both off the edge of a cliff, I swam back to shore, but I couldn't look for him with so many covenant around.

We assumed that Talwin and Mitch had died, otherwise they would have contacted us by now, but it looks more like they have joined the covenant as Zealots, or at least Talwin. I guess they felt betrayed when we left them on Harvest." It seemed more that they were in that situation because Doom is a terrifying driver. Chris remembered how hard it was to hold on and not bail when he drove like a maniac.

"All we can do is get all the UNSC off this planet before they glass it, however I would like to stay and find this gold Spartan. If it is Talwin, then we can't let him leave alive."

The team came up with a plan, they sent a radio broadcast around the planet, telling all UNSC to meet at the Dream Aura, the evac was starting.

The hard part was going to be getting there, and repairing the ship after the rebel attack.


End file.
